earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Tamias
=Personal History= During the Second War, Rhemis Tamias and his beloved wife gave birth to a beautiful little girl, whom they named Catherine. The parents were thrilled, and give Catherine all they could so she could become a fine woman. The three lived in harmony, and all was well for them. However, disaster struck a few years later. Rhemis' wife caught a devastating disease, and died a few weeks later. Catherine, only five at the time, was heartbrokened, realizing that her mother would never come back to sing, feed, or play with her anymore. When her mother passed away, Catherine learned the importance of life, and vowed a life of priesthood. When the family relocated to Stormwind, she turned her attention to the Cathedral of Light, and found herself being able to manipulate the light as if she was an expert. For several years, she trained in the cathedral, and became a priest at the age of 15. While young, she showed much aptitude for the light that led her teachers to believe she was capable of such a task. When situations were dire, Catherine was able to turn things around, and saved many others from facing the death that her mother faced years ago. Things went smoothly, and Catherine felt happy about her new-found abilities. When she turned eighteen, she expanded her horizons and decided to become a travelling nurse. Her first stop was Loch Modan, after hearing about a devastating attack that left many Mountaineers dead. There, she met Berlshenk Riflemot, a wise and old Mountaineer Lieutenant who survived the attack in Thelsamar. The two befriended each other and got along with each other very well. After several weeks, Berlshenk decided to leave for Ironforge, and Catherine traveled with him. A rather unfortunate incident occurred during the travel, which scarred Catherine both physically and mentally. During the trip, Vorisswa members had ambushed the two, leaving Catherine almost near the brink of death. Berlshenk was able to fend them off without many injuries and rushed Catherine to Ironforge, where she was able to heal. Even though she survived, the ordeal was very mind-scarring. She was timid before the incident, and even more timid afterwards. She would only eat and go to the bathroom, and talking to anyone was extremely difficult. A few weeks later, she caught word that Berlshenk had dispatched the Headmaster of the Vorisswa; her joy was overwhelming and felt the weight of fear finally leave her. The next few months were peaceful, and she continued her work without many problems. When she caught word that Berlshenk was killed, her sorrow was unbearable. Nevertheless, she continued her work, now even more determined to help others and heal the wounded and crippled. However, as she was tending her father's wounds from a fight, he told her that the Vorisswa had resurfaced. Her fears practically crushed her at the sound of the organization, and she broke into tears. Being a father, Rhemis did not want Catherine to endure the pain she faced in Loch Modan, and persuaded her to become a paladin. Not only would she still be able to help people, but she would also be able to defend herself if it came to that. It is unknown of what happened to Catherine after that event. However, it can be assumed that she is training to become a paladin. =Physical Appearance= Catherine is lithe, skinny, and short, not meant for the military in any way other than a nurse. She is young, only 18, and shows much timidness towards others. Her skin is smooth and soft, adding more to her femininity. Her eyes are a chestnut brown, and wanders from time to time, curious about her surroundings. Category:Journal's Misc.